My Shit, My Loss
by XxtsunamidevilxX
Summary: Mo works hard, and refuses a break, forgetting glitch will be waiting for him at home, he rushes out to his apartment only to find that the prodigy has been hit by a van in the attempt to look for him, how does mo help calm himself? drugs, and when it doesn't turn out well, all he can say is; 'My Shit, My Loss
1. Unexpected

**MY SHIT, MY LOSS.**

A/n: this is a DC fanfic among all of the others that I have tried to write with a good summary.

Well, I'm happy with it =u=

Enjoy.

Comments and critiques deeply appreciated!

Another day of work waited for Moses as he walked to the tall glass skyscraper that shined in the sun like on any other weekday.

He worked for the DC City child line, helping young kids and teens find a foster home to stay at.

It was a good job with the perfect amount of pay, but that wasn't the reason why he got it.

He used to be one of those kids, all lonely with no parents to go to, nobody that cares for you, nobody that really loves, nobody that looks at you normally.

Nobody that can appreciate you for who you are on the inside.

There are millions of kids out there in DC City that are the same as he possibly still is, he wanted to help, and now he is.

Moses entered the 10th floor's office hall and walked casually towards his desk at the far side of it, he set his bag beside his chair and logged onto the computer, starting his work as soon as his desktop wallpaper had shown up.

He checked his work to do, about 60 papers to sign online and 36 calls to make.

As expected, just another day of work.

The sun was starting to die down, Moses has been working for 6 hours flat; no coffee breaks taken from the fact that he doesn't like coffee, no lunch breaks from the fact that he had too much work to do, no breaks in general.

One of his colleagues went up to his desk to find him typing up a letter quickly, his fingers barely touching every key it met with as he zoomed across the keyboard in a rush.

"Dude, you should like, so take a break, it's like 5 in the afternoon and you've had no breaks" His colleague patted Moses on the shoulder.

"Hey man, I'll be okay, just got like 20 more things to do, including the calls" Moses said quickly.

His colleague sighed and tried to think of another thing to get Moses to leave and take a rest, and then it sparked him.

His best buddy Glitch would be at home waiting for him.

"What about Glitch?" His colleague said in a worried voice.

Moses' eyes went wide, the next thing you know he had his bag and he was out the door.

"Glitch, GLITCH! How could I forget!?" he cursed as he ran through the crowd of people on the high street to get to a block of flats nearby.

He raced up the stairs, his long legs making it possible for him to skip some as he got to the 5th floor and right to the end of the corridor.

He stopped outside his door when he heard his house phone ring from inside.

Not wasting any time, he whipped out his keys and opened the door, locked it and picked the phone up.

"Moses here" He said informally, undoing his tie.

It was the DC ambulance, and they didn't have pleasing news.

Moses dropped the phone and ran back out, tears starting to fall from his eyes as he raced down the stairs and out of the block to get into the city again.

Glitch had been hit by a van.

Sucks I know, but I will have more on the way so this will hopefully get better.


	2. aftermath

**MY SHIT, MY LOSS.**

A/n: All-nighter here we go! 07:02 no stopping me now! Ha-ha :^D (Note, I failed it :P)

Glitch lay in the hospital bed, tubes and wires flying everywhere, hospital equipment trying to keep him alive and breathing.

Mo was sitting next to the prodigy, looking at him, at all of the cuts and scars he had gathered from the accident.

It was all his fault.

"Mo…" Glitch began, turning his head slowly to face his mentor.

Mo looked back, his eyes watery, "yeah?" he forced out calmly.

"Where were you…all that time" Glitch's eyes blinked slowly from being drowsy.

"..At work" Mo looked down at his hands, the tips of his fingers were still red from all the vigorous typing he had done that day.

"Oh…" was all Glitch could mutter out "My bad then…"

Mo looked back to the younger, "What do you mean 'your bad'?" he started to feel his eyes sting lightly.

Glitch smiled calmly, his eyes shut "Because if I didn't come outside to find you I wouldn't have gotten hit" He giggled slightly.

Mo felt like slapping Glitch really hard after he said that; he thinks it's his fault, that's enough to push him over the edge.

Glitch was the sweetest little teenager you could ever meet, no matter what you got into, no matter how painful it was, he would always blame himself to make you feel better, yes he has attitude some times, but that wouldn't matter when he's as kind as this.

Before Mo could do anything, tears were flushing down his cheeks, Glitch's face became worried.

"No, it's not you! I'm not gonna believe that!" Mo fought back the urge to agree with the young boy.

He wasn't going to let it slide this time.

"Mo…" Glitch was in too much shock to say anything more.

"If I was back early, if I wasn't so determined to finish my job, then you wouldn't have suffered with this, you wouldn't have gone outside to look for me!" Mo's voice rose a little, he wasn't sad, he was angry, with himself.

"It's not your fault at all and besides, I should've been looking carefully"

"That doesn't mean anything!" Mo shouted, his tears dropping onto his sore hands as he held them up to his face.

"Mo, please don't cry…" Glitch felt his eyes becoming watery at the sight of his angry and sad friend, he so wanted to hug the older right now.

No response but his soft cries.

"I'll get better before you know it, and then I'll be able to dance again" Glitch tried.

Nothing but crying.

"Mo…" Glitch couldn't hold his tears in any longer, his cheeks were flushed as soon as they came out.

They were both angry, that's why they were crying, or maybe they didn't want to admit that they're sad because it would jack their 'swag'.

But the thought didn't come into their minds to remind them that 'swag' wasn't important right now.

Later that day Mo had to force himself out of the hospital before he dismantled every piece of hospital equipment in Glitch's room, he was just so pissed off, pissed off at himself.

He made this mistake, and now it's going to leave scars on the both of them, permanently.

When he got into his room, he went right to the bathroom and opened the cabin under the sink.

Getting comfy up against the structure of the toilet seat, he went through all of his medical drugs and decided to just take one at random instead of reading all of the labels to find out what the overdose of that drug would do to him.

He had all sorts of medics in there; Naprosyn, different benzodiazepines, topamax, Tylenol, basically a mini pharmacy store.

Mo's eyes, however, caught onto this see through container with bright yellow capsules in them, the container had no label, but what did he care, if they helped the pain he had in his heart, then they were good enough for him.

Shuffling a little more until he was definitely comfortable, Mo opened the container and got the small thumbnail tall capsule, slipping it into his mouth and swallowing it whole.

He waited a little before slipping another one in, he then got a different medication and tried that tablet, he done the same for a different one and kept going, experimenting all of the drugs he had in his cabinet until he got really drowsy and fell asleep, his broad back against the bottom of the toilet, his hands resting on the black bathroom mat, snoring lightly.

If this helped him calm down, then he couldn't care less if it killed him or not.

He just wanted the pain to end.


	3. trippy

**MY SHIT, MY LOSS.**

**A/n: this has been troubling to write, sorry for the delay!**

Mo woke up in the bathroom sprawled across the floor, the 'mystery' drug container in his right hand and a corner of the bathroom rug in his left, his head felt like somebody was constantly smashing a glass bottle against it and his body ached from being in the same position for so long.

Mo struggled to sit up against the toilet seat, but once he did his phone vibrated in his trouser pocket, he answered it; it was Emilia

"Yo, Mo! You didn't pick up at all last night! What the hell!?" her voice blasted through the phone, irritating Mo's headache.

"Not…so loud, Em…"Mo said back, his voice slightly croaky from his sore and dry throat.

He was sure he had picked up a cold.

"Sorry Dude, you just scared me, I thought something had happened to you!" Emilia's worried voice spoke again, she would've been right about something happening, if Mo told her what happened that is.

"I just have a little chill, ok? Took some sleeping pills to knock me out" Mo lied, staring at the bright yellow capsules in the container in his hand.

"Ok then, do you think you'll be well enough to come practice for the DC City; Dance Festival?" Emilia asked, her voice cheery again.

"What" Mo blinked, he forgot he was a dancer.

"The DC City; Dance Festival, you know, they hold it every 2 years and the best crews dance off for the $10,000 check…" Emilia sounded annoyed that Mo didn't remember, considering they've been going ever since 2005.

"O-oh, yeah I remember, I'm up for the practice" Mo lied again, he was getting nervous that Emilia would find out, she's really good at telling if you're lying or not.

But then again, she doesn't know the whole story.

"You sure you wanna do this?" Emilia gave Mo a chance to quit out if his cold was too much.

"Y-Yeah, hell yeah! It's dancing, no little cold is gonna stop me!" Mo said, his voice brightening a little.

"Then I'll meet up at your house in an hour, ok? Bye" Emilia hung up.

_An hour, in a friggen hour she's gonna come and find out everything…_ Mo thought, he quickly started cleaning the bathroom of all the scattered medication on the floor and dusted up the house a little before showering and changing into his Hi-Def crew outfit.

Emilia came just as she said, in an hour, she brang Bodie too, since the area Mo lives in isn't exactly safe.

She knocked twice and waited for a while until Mo came and opened the door.

"Hey!" Bodie said as he fist bumped Mo quiet hard.

"Hey, lemme get my hat and jacket and I'll be ready" Mo ran back into his room, taking some time to grab his stuff since he forgot where he flung it in his rush to have a shower.

"So, Mo, why didn't you pick up last night?" Emilia's voice struck Mo in the heart like scissors to paper, he figured it was best not to answer.

"Emilia, we need to hurry" Bodie's voice cut in, saving Mo from having to 'spill' everything out to the last person he's ever like to lie to.

Mo came back out with his signature hat and jacket on, locking the door.

"Let's go, the crews will be gathering up on the beach soon" Emilia ran ahead of Bodie and Mo.

"Man, now it's just starting, am I right?" Bodie started walking ahead of Mo, leaving him to catch up.

"Y-Yeah" Mo stuttered.

_It's just starting, 'So true'…_

"OK people! We're racing the night, we finish all 6 songs before sunset" Emilia shouted over the crowd of dancers, all from different crews, ready with their energy drinks and towels for a fun night of practice.

In the end they rehearsed more than they needed to, sweating like crazy in order to 'race the night', Emilia and Bodie trained everybody for the 3 easy warm up songs before the Lu$h crew's main people; Miss Aubrey and Angel trained everybody for 5 more, these songs were more expert, they included lots of jumping about and spinning, lots of Professional moves were involved too.

Something that, right now, Mo wasn't able to handle.

He was drowsy, sweating like a pig and felt as if somebody was carving a hole into his head with a chisel, every now and then he might forget the moves or bump into people, all everybody could do was watch as he overworked himself.

But before he knew it, they had finished their last song and everybody was packing up to go home and rest so that they could wake up and shed the skin of the feet by dancing again, Mo fell flat on his stomach into the soft sand of the beach, he was practically making a little puddle of sweat.

And the pain, it was terrifying, but it would all end as soon as he got back to those pills.

Emilia walked up to the figure face flat in the sand, "You ok Mo?" She asked, his head shot up and looked at the muscular girl standing next to him.

Mo sat up and wiped his sweaty head of the sand he just lay in and answered "I'm fine, Em" with a fake smile.

Emilia didn't take this as an answer, since it was clear he wasn't, she bent down and laid the back of her hand on his forehead; she winced at how hot it was, it was like she just touched an oven.

"Moses, you are NOT ok dude!" Emilia smacked his arm for lying to her, "And I wish I was exaggerating but you're hot like an oven, go home and have some rest" She helped Mo up and set him on his way home, waving goodbye as he disappeared into the city lights far ahead.

Back home to his pills.

Mo sat on the sofa, he looked really sidetracked for some reason and had about 6 different bottles of pills including the mystery one and 3 bottles of Gatorade on the coffee table in front of the TV.

Was he going high, insane, drunk or both? Right now he didn't give a damn and started taking the first handful of pills from a paracetomol container.

He felt himself giggle as he washed them down with the first bottle of Gatorade, that's high checked off the list.

And to tick off insane he started talking to himself.

"I'm so happy right now….Heheheh" Mo's voice was a little higher than usual and also slurred, insane indeed.

He started to take some Anadin: liquid fast tablets, ripping them out of the packaging and gulping them down with the Gatorade, he was so high he didn't even notice himself rocking in his position on the floor, drunk, check.

But he didn't need to, after all, what this whole drug taking thing was meant to do to him was make him happy.

And to be honest, it really did, and there was no stopping him now.

**Reviews are love :D **

**And again, I am sorry for the delay DX this was very hard to write with my block coming back and all.**

**Another update will come soon!**


	4. Nightmare

**MSML PART 4**

**Sorry for the delay, haven't really had any motivation to keep this going.**

**Reviews are love :D**

**The beginning is very scary (I was scaring myself while writing it DX) so I left some notes in capitals if you wish to skip it, enjoy!**

**-THE MATURE CONTENT IS STARTING HERE, IF YOU HAVE DECIDED NOT TO SKIP THE MATURE CONTENT THIS IS THE LINE GUARRENTEING THAT YOU WILL SEE HARMFUL OR HORRIFFIC CONTENT IN THIS SECTION OF THE CHAPTER-**

"**You know what you did wrong"**

Mo opened his eyes to find himself in a hospital hallway, it was sunset and the halls were fairly dark, the door's decorating the walls.

He wondered why this voice said it was all his fault, he couldn't remember what happened, he couldn't think, he started to walk, looking at the numbers of the rooms, trying to see if they jogged his memory.

"**374…"**

Mo gasped as the voice scared him again, it sounded familiar, but he couldn't put his finger down on it, it sounded like one of his friends.

He walked up to the door that had the numbers '374' on it and gulped, nervous and scared of what would be on the other side, was it a nightmare or a dream, was it good or bad, was it beneficial or useless.

The answer lay in his hands.

Mo straightened up and turned the doorknob, when a click sounded he opened the door slowly, taking one step forward to open it wide, once he saw what was in the room, his insides committed suicide.

There was a mangled body on the hospital bed, cuts, bruises and blood all over it, one leg broken and one arm twisted, the face was covered in so much blood that the person was unrecognisable, but there was something that gave away who it was.

A chain hung from what was presumed to be basketball shorts, from it hung a lifeguard ID card and a whistle.

"No…" Mo stepped back, his hands over his mouth preventing him from smelling the horrific smell of blood and rotting skin; the person lying there was Bodie.

Something over on the other side of the room moved, like a hand, Mo started to freak out, he knew he was in a nightmare, but why wasn't he waking up, for one thing he knew that if that 'body' reached him he's be killed or something like that.

The head moved, He could've sworn his breath stopped for a second, it was slowly turning to face him, and then, the next thing he knew it was in his face, staring at him with its bloodshot red eyes, he was smiling like a bloody freak, but then again, Bodie always smiled; no matter what happened.

"You know what you did wrong" Bodie's demented voice spoke slowly.

Mo's legs instantly started running back the way he came, his brain was shattered after what he had just seen, what did that mean? And why was Bodie he one telling him? He made it to the stairs, but was stopped by another demented figure, this time it was a girl.

Her short chest jacket was ripped in all places possible and her bathing suit and stocking were stained in blood, the dark fluid sliding off of her hips and onto her shoes and the floor.

"You know," the head turned to reveal the dismantled looking face "what you did wrong" the voice belonged to Emilia this time, and it sounded as creepy as Bodie's.

Since Mo wasn't going to find his way down, he went up the stairs, running fast whilst skipping steps due to having long legs, it made escaping this nightmare a little easier.

He was now on the 4th floor of the hospital, he ran down the hallway for what seemed like forever and eventually stopped halfway, he was out of breath and his heart was digging a hole in his flesh, his eyes stung and he felt like he was going insane, he looked to the floor, hands resting on his sore thighs, until he heard a collection of footsteps walk and stop in front of him.

Mo looked up in fear as he stared at two more demented figures, this time it was a pair, and that pair was Miss Aubrey and Angel.

"You know what you done wrong" their voices said in unison as blood drenched their hair and faces, the smell was dreadful as their skin rotted.

Mo covered his mouth with one hand and ran back to the stairs, if he couldn't get away from the nightmare this way, he'd have to end it by dying in it.

He reached the top floor after running up 2 more flights of stairs; he was now on floor 6, the highest level, in other words; the top of the hospital.

He opened the emergency exit door and ran out on the wide area, stopping in the middle of it, looking around to guarantee there were no more of those demented beings that resembled his friends lying around, Mo went to the edge of the roof and held onto the low railing, feeling the cold soft breeze brush his tears that were forming off of his face.

Suddenly, something was grabbing onto the back of his shirt, he turned around slowly, his eyes wide and twitching when he found out who the next figure belonged to.

There stood Glitch, in the same form as all the others, blood soaking his clothes and the stench of rotting skin accompanying his bruises and cuts, his eyes were light red and bloodshot, his face was pale and showed a frown.

"I told you it wasn't your fault…" Glitch's haunting voice spoke angrily "I told you not to cry…" it continued, his body moving forwards to Mo, who was now at the risk of falling off the edge of the building.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO WORRY" Glitch's hands rose in front of him and lay on Mo's chest, ready to push him off.

"Please don't, Glitch! I don't know what I've done…" Mo cried softly, he was at the point of dying and he was going to die in the worst way possible.

"You're pathetic, you know that?" Glitch's voice spoke deeply, he was now staring at Mo with emotion, anger in his face, especially his eyes, "You should've listened to me, you should've listened to us, your friends" he shouted.

"YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID WRONG AND NOW WE'LL TEACH YOU A LESSON!" with that, Glitch forced Mo off the edge, his arms slowly folding behind his back as he watched Mo fall to his death with his scary red bloodshot eyes.

Mo didn't know what he felt as he was falling, he didn't have any emotion, all he could do was stare into those red demonic eyes that stood out as he got closer to the floor, closer to his death.

When he reached the ground, no pain was felt but everything went black, the noise of cracking bones was the last thing he heard, he tried opening his eyes to find out what happened, and it worked.

They slowly opened to the sound of police and ambulance sirens, he was being loaded onto something, a bed of some sort, he couldn't remember nor did he know what had happened, Mo started to look for something to jog his memory and not long after deciding on that he found what he was looking for.

There lay glitch, possibly unconscious with a lot of broken bones, being loaded onto a bed.

And that's when Mo's eyelids went down with the rest of his body and shut, leaving him to die a hopefully peaceful death, either now or whilst on the fail of recovery.

-**THE MATURE CONTENT HAS ENDED HERE, IF YOU HAVE SKIPPPED THE MATURE CONTENT THIS IS THE LINE GUARRENTEING THAT YOU WILL NOT SEE ANYTHING HARMFUL OR OF A HORRIFFIC CONTENT IN THE NEXT SECTION OF THE CHAPTER. -**

Bodie, Emilia, Miss Aubrey and Angel were standing in Mo's hospital room; last night Mo wasn't responding to anything, it left the four of them suspicious so they went to his house and tried knocking for him, when there was no answer they all panicked, Angel had managed to kick the door down thanks to his anger, once it was down the four of them raced in all at once to find Mo unconscious on his living room carpet, the pills of all sorts scattered across his coffee table.

Now it was revealed, no doubt that they knew what he had been doing all of the time he wasn't responding.

"So the sleeping pills thing was all just bullshit?" Emilia scowled anger in her voice, Mo had lied to her and she didn't even figure it out soon enough, she's the master at telling expressions, but with Mo, she just found it to take long to find out what's up with him since he always smiles.

"Is that what he told you?" Angel murmured, looking out the window to all of the beautiful tall buildings that decorated the city, he felt more pissed than anybody in the room but kept the feeling to strangle the unconscious bastard at bay; he had done this before, way before he was accepted as a dancer, he knows how tough it is, but he learnt that it wasn't the right way since you don't know how much pressure and sadness you are pushing on other people by making yourself happy.

Apart from his anger, he wants Mo to learn the same lesson, so he decided to keep himself from harming him and making him more insane than before.

Even if he was just unconscious.

"I still can't believe it, why would he do this?" Miss Aubrey wined, she wasn't on the bright side of understanding, also, she'd quote that 'I have better things to do than care about these, lower class citizens', not the best thing to say when she found out about this.

They stood in silence, just looking at different things, there wasn't much to talk about, Mo being knocked out that is.

Emilia was particularly staring at Bodie, he's been silent ever since they got into his room, another thing he's been doing unnaturally is staring at the floor, keeping his face hidden from any eye contact with his friends.

"What's up, B?" Emilia turned to Bodie, who gasped as she spotted him; he looked at her, scared for some reason.

"Um…well…I…uh…"Bodie started to panic; sweat was dripping off of his forehead like a shower of sea water from a massive wave, he knew what was happening with Mo and the drugs since the very beginning, in fact, Bodie was the first to be told the truth, Mo could always trust him since he didn't like spreading secrets if you're meant to tell them to people to get your mind cleared.

"Well, what?" Emilia's face was starting to grow red, she knows what's coming but didn't want to confront Bodie until it's been declared by him.

"Well, I…um" Bodie was sweating like crazy now, Angel and Aubrey had caught onto this and were now joining in the staring contest with Emilia; they all now got the message and were slowly narrowing their eyes at the male lifeguard, he was going to reveal it all to them, they knew it was going to happen because Bodie doesn't like fights and isn't the best at defending himself from violent outbreaks.

"I have something to say, about everything, about all that's been happening, what I'm about to say is gonna shock you a bit, but please try your hardest to be calm at me, it's been stressing enough hiding this from you all and having to worry about the consequences, so…please, just listen to me:

I've been the one helping Moses hide this all from you, and I'm the one responsible for his lies.

After that was said, Bodie took in a big breath and waited for Emilia to burst.

"You son of a bitch…"

That's when everything went black for the blond surfer.

Oooh, now Bodie's in trouble! Like the twist of it? If you did don't forget to review this and fave it!

Also, sorry if I kinda made your tummy go like "dafuq dis girl writtin :/" and make you hurl out on the scary bit but I just had to get the idea out of my head, it was also to connect the ending to the first part and give you a reason on why Bodie was saying "you know what you did wrong" first .

Again, reviews are love :D

P.s: ask when part 5 is coming out, I dare ya :/


	5. Labyrinth

**MY SHIT MY LOSS PART 5**

**OMG so I say 'it's coming soon' but really, this is A LOT more than just 'soon'. School should just freaking die….**

**Any who, it's here now, so just enjoy it ^^ (while it lasts…I think 6 will be the last chapter D:)**

**NOTE: excessive amount of swearing (in an attempt to make it sound realistic XD)**

**Where did we leave off? Ah, that's right;**

**With Bodie…**

"Emilia punched me…" Bodie sobbed as angel cleared up the blood drying on his nose "Emilia punched me then ran away…" his tears fell softly off of his unhappy expression.

"Yeah, get the 'memory' in your head more to make you go insane why don't you" Angel's sarcasm hit a spark in Bodie's eyes and made him cry even more, a waterfall forming over blushed skin.

"I'm scared, Angel! What do you expect me to do, laugh it off!" the Latino's hands sprung back in defence as the surfer's went up abruptly to slap them away, he brushed a hand through his short blonde hair , flakes of dry blood from when he hit his head on the floor still in the core of the injury.

Angel did feel sorry for the younger, but making something that was a problem bigger doesn't help you calm down.

"Listen here, Niño" angel rested his hands on the teen's shoulders, a shadow forming over half of his face from the tip of his fedora, showing shining brown orbs. "You're not the only person that's been punched by an enraged girl before, I've been down that road and I know how you feel!" he shook the blond haired man lightly but only got two wide cloudy blue circles staring at him.

"…So, you have to trust me" The Latino drew the other into a warm hug as he continued sobbing,

Noises muffled by his designer vest. A vibration sounded from the older man's trouser pocket, he got his phone out with his free hand and answered the call. "Angel?" a familiar voice said "where is Mo?"

A lump formed in his throat; glitch has been discharged a bit too early.

Hasn't he?

* * *

"I am so disappointed with what he's done!" Glitch roared over the phone to Angel as he cleared up the mess on the carpet of the living room "the house is a fucking mess and so is the rest of our lives! What I wanna know is why did none of you come and tell me sooner, I was in the same fucking hospital and I wasn't even that far from Mo's room!" the Korean nearly crushed everything before it got to the bin, his face red in frustration from not being told about this all.

"And this is the reason as to why we didn't tell you, you were going to fucking flip out!" Angel started back, trying to keep calm as Bodie was only on the other side of the wall still clearing his face up from what Emilia did to him. "Now you wonder why we never tell you stuff that's happened with Moses!"

"THAT'S NOT THE FUCKING POINT! WHAT IF HE HAD A BRAIN HEMMORAGE WHEN HE FAINTED, WHAT WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME THEN!?" Glitch tied up the rubbish bad an practically threw it

out onto the road for the rubbish men to come pick up, slamming the door shut he ran into the living room, straightened the coffee table and put the phone on speaker.

The first thing that came blaring out was angel's loud response, "THAT'S MORE SERIOUS!"

"THIS IS STILL 'MORE' SERIOUS TOO!" Glitch felt his hand go to get the television controller; once it was in his grasp he tried breaking it by using his knee to snap it in half.

"Look, jodido chucho, you wouldn't have taken this any better than I am right now, you probably would've committed suicide" The Hispanic's voice was gruff and low in an attempt to hide their conversation from Bodie. "having known that the LAST time we told you something bad happened to Mo and you took a freaking knife to your wrist, why would I even mention it to you!?" his designer shoes clicked on the heels as he walked to the window, staring down on all of those beautiful buildings once again.

There was a silence on the other end of the phone, so he took this time to admire the landscape.

Glitch was fighting tears of anger in his brain, until he saw a container with Angel's name on a sticker that was half peeled, he picked it up and looked at the contents; bright yellow liquid capsules, this really broke a string in his brain and he held the phone up to his mouth "You know what?" the younger's voice started "you piss me off, I'm coming down there right now to show you why".

And that was the end of the call.

Angel was left speechless, he didn't know what the prodigy meant, but to be honest, he didn't care, so with that he slid his cell into his silk trouser pocket and went back in to see how Bodie was doing.

* * *

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE PLAYING AT?" Glitch slammed the pill container on the desk beside angel, the Latino's eyes glided to see his name on the sticker; a gasp was let out as the young Korean grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, "why the FUCK did I find YOUR MOTHERFUCKING PILLS ON OUR LIVING ROOM FLOOR!?"

Bodie just sat in the corner watching this unfold in front of his still watery eyes; something inside of him made his face grow red in anger and his expression turn dark and scary, no, he wasn't 'happy happy joy joy Bodie' anymore, something glitch was doing made him want to strangle Emilia for what she done.

"I'm gonna go somewhere, have fun angel" the surfer's low tone made two pairs of eyes watch him run out the door, "I have a bad feeling that Little Niño Bodie is going after Emilia" Angel's innocent voice made glitch want to hurl out rainbows, and in return, he let go of the older man, "I'll deal with you later, but let's go catch Bodie, when he's angry:

He's _angry_, and there's usually no stop to his anger"

* * *

"How are you feeling today Moses?" the nurse asked quietly as she took a blood sample from the teen, "g-good" a shaky and croaky unstable voice replied in the happiest tone it could, at this point after all of the pills that had nested into his blood and mental system, Mo was so screwed up that he couldn't walk anymore because something in his brain said that his muscled legs are now too weak to carry his slim upper body.

"you know that you're going to be discharged soon, we might as well start to teach you how to walk again, it'll be just like when you were a baby-" the nurse lifted her head to see the teen's arms spread out in the kind that you would to exchange a hug, tears were falling from brown orbs placed on a pretty face, her face almost melted at the sight of this, she brushed back her brown hair and hugged the teen.

There was a silence as she 'hushed' the dancer as he sobbed, "…all I've n-needed, is a hug…" his wobbly voice spoke again "..I needed somewh-where to hide, a h-hug is where I c-can hide from all of realit-ty" the nurse hugged him tighter, starting to cry also "well, you know I'm always here for you" she latched off of him and took her bubble out of her hair to show curly long brown locks "did you really not notice me, Moses?" she took his hand.

Mo froze, looking at her dainty fingers, they reminded him of somebody, and when he looked to her face again, he saw it:

He saw his Aunt.

"Felicienne…Aunt Feli!" he hugged her once again, a smile wiping his tears away, she giggled and hugged him once again, "that's right," she looked at him and gave him a kiss on his forehead, Mo felt of her kisses as some sort of blessing, she is a really religious person after all, and she was always calm, even if she did get into arguments.

"How comes you aren't angry with me?" Mo questioned his aunt, "Moses, you're growing up now, this is just a part of it," she sat on the corner of his bed "so I guess there is no use getting angry over life" her smiled gave faith to Mo.

* * *

Emilia sat on one of the dunes on the beach and thought back to the previous account at the hospital today: her heart raced her whole body in that moment of lashing out on Bodie, so much that she thinks that wasn't the only thing that knocked him to the floor, she lifted her fist to her face wanting to punch something, looking around her for a nearby palm tree to lash out on and break for the 2nd time today, until she heard a raging somebody's voice behind her.

"HEY, EMILIA, TURN AROUND" as she did, the male nearly wrestle slammed her with his strength, pinning her to the floor, tears spilling onto her face as she lay still and stared at her partner in fear; Emilia has always tried her best to keep the blonde happy, no matter what, and to see him like this made her scared, because to get Bodie angry takes everything but her.

"Why, WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO ME!" he shouted "I thought we were best friends, I thought you promised to never do this to me" Emilia's face went neutral to hearing him cry, his tears falling into her eyes and falling off her face, they were starting to mix as she felt the pain seeped in from Bodie squeezing her arms so that she would stay down, "I'm-I'm so…so sorry-" "No, you're not! YOU NEVER ARE! WHY DID I EVEN BOTHER TO CARE FOR YOU!?" "I COULD ASK MYSELF THE SAME DAMN QUESTION BODIE!"

He opened his eyes to see her raged face in front of his, noses toughing, "But I won't because I'm the one that has to care for the grown boy who can't act his age anymore" the surfer was frozen, his face now neutral aswel, 'did Emi just say…no…'

When he looked back to the ground, the female had already run off, into the sunset, into the sea.

"No…" He looked at her slender figure as she butterfly dived in to the sea "Emilia, come back…" his voice was so silent as he begged for his only close friend, he knew she wasn't going to come back, so the only thing to do now was to become a lone puppy again.

* * *

**Alrighty! That's all I'm willing to write for now ^.^ (is such a troll)**

**Chapter 6 may be the last chapter, but I am considering to carry on the 'My Shit My Loss' saga :D**

**So what do you think? Should I make a saga of MSML or just end it here and do a new story?**

**Reviews and comments are love!**


	6. Dead End (last chapter guys :( )

**MSML chapter 6 (last chapter)**

**A/N: last chapter here guys, I don't really have the motivation for this story anymore and it is pretty sh*tty... maybe this just isn't the kind of story my mind is set to, maybe there is another story that my mind will be on task with.**

**Also, reviews, kind of had a problem with them didn't we, you see, the only reason i ask for them is to motivate me more, so I guess that's the cause too...**

**Sorry guys, but do remember i am now a beta reader, you can always drop in a request for me and i will be sure to do it when i have the time to.**

**So, here's to the last chapter and my first successful-ish DC story! Cheers!**

* * *

_Aunt Feli, didn't you say that there was this virus that was going around DC City?_

Inhale...

_Yes, it is very dangerous too, some people never recover from it, you get permanently brain damaged._

Exhale...

_Do you think it will happen to me, like it did to mom?_

Beep...

_That I am not sure on, it can happen to anyone at anytime, it could even happen to me._

Beep...

_Momma went through a lot when she had it, I would hate if anybody else had to go through the same thing too._

Inhale...

_Moses, remember this: what ever you do, when you feel down, sing the song that I have taught you since young, this song will deflect the virus from coming to you, and if it does get a chance to control your body, keep singing and the effects of the virus will slow down._

Blink...

_I will, what is the virus called again? I wanna look into it._

"MSML Syndrome..." the dark skinned teen said to himself in his hospital room, it was night time and he had woken up by the cause of a memory coming back to his mind, he finally knew what was happening; he was experiencing the effects of the 'MSML' syndrome.

Mo gasped and checked the clock beside his bed: '7:40'

He thought back to the actual closing time of the hospital for the night, looking on the walls from where he was sitting to see anything that would jog his memory, on the posters, on the scanners near his bed, on the television remote, the channel number listing.

There it was; the channel number listing, '745' stuck out to him.

"7:45!" he said as he flung the covers off of his body, all he was wearing was a hospital gown and trousers but he didn't care, once he placed his feet onto the cold tiled floor he winced at the coolness and pain in his ankles and knees, but that wasn't going to stop him, he needed to find his Aunt and ask her about the syndrome's side affects since his memory restricted him from finding them out.

Walking with a limp constantly switching from leg to leg, he rushed down the corridors of the hospital, panting and gasping because of his poor health and the fear that he won't reach his aunt within the five minutes he had, he knew she was very precise with everything and would leave dead on 45.

On the way down to the staff room, Moses started to remember a lot of things that were not in his memory; 'FIGHTING in public at MIDNIGHT' 'HITTING Glitch with a BAT' 'THREATENING Bodie with a KNIFE' the all came back to him, and now he wonders what will happen now, tears roll off of his face from the thought of loosing all of his friends and the pain becoming unbearable, passing the room 374 didn't really help either, he started to feel sick remembering that horrific dream he had with all of his friends in it.

"come on, come on!" Moses tried to push himself on, the limping slowly fading away and a jog fading in, it started to get steady and now became into a run, then it became even steadier and he was now in full sprint, his eyes spotted a clock near a waiting area close to the staff room, the time just turned to '7:44'.

One more minute.

_Sing with me Moses: one more minute._

Pant, pant, pant, pant...

_Let me keep my sanity._

Stomp, stomp, stomp, stomp...

_One more minute._

30 seconds remaining...

_Let me keep my family._

"25..."

_One more minute._

"20..."

_I will only beckon._

"15..."

_For one more minute._

"10..."

_Or even one more second._

"finally, I reached the...staff...room..." Moses dropped to the ground in front of the staff room door, slowly breathing; they got slower, and slower, and slower, and slower.

And stopped...

- (the next morning) -

"So , tell me, how did you find Moses?" the police officer asked Felicienne, she was in tears as she watched her nephew get into a van that said "DC City Mental Health Care Centre"; he was shaking and shivering, his eyes were bloodshot and his skin was pale and dry, he couldn't stop crying as two police officers took him in to have a talk about what happened.

"I was leaving for the night, I got my bags and I was about to walk out the door with another colleague of mine, whom you have spoken to already, and we heard something drop to the floor, when I went to go and check what it was, and I found him there, unconscious and shivering like crazy!" She broke down into tears again, wiping her eyes with the tip of her dainty fingers.

"it's ok, shush now , we are going to sort this out" he police officer lay his hand on her shoulder and patted it softly, slowly taking her away from the scene.

Meanwhile, in the van.

"Moses, we have some bad news to tell you; you will have to go into the mental health care centre for observation, you have type 5 of the syndrome 'MSML', this message will be going out to your friends also, there isn't much we can do, because as far as we know it, type 5 is not curable." a police officer sitting opposite Mo said in a soft voice whilst he stared the teen deep into his frightened orbs.

"S-so I w-won't be able to see m-my friends an-anymore?" the dark skinned dancer started to claw at his dry and flaky hands, breathing getting heavy and quicker, the police officer next to him got a shot out of his pocket without Mo noticing and stuck it into his forearm, the teen was going to scream but this stopped him from doing so, he then started to shake and squirm in the injector's arms as he slowly fell asleep.

The other police officer watched, a tear rolled down his cheek as he silently said "I'm sorry...

My son..."

_Moses never fully recovered, even when In the mental health care unit, but he learnt a lot of things._

_For example, one little thing can make a big problem out of yourself and that medicines_

_Are not substitutes for stress relieving, he learnt all this in just 3 months of going back and forth, from care unit to care unit, he was just a lab rat now, they did things to try and get_

_Rid of his type 5 MSML but they just made it worse, no one will ever know the answer to _

_Curing it but him, but he can't tell them , not in the state that he's in, they wont even let_

_Him speak, he is just like a slave for testing purposes._

_But all he can say is that it was his fault by the end of the day._

_Because he made up his rules, got into his own shit._

_And made it his own loss.  
_

* * *

**To all of the people who read this fanfiction, I thank you so much, this is the fi****rst proper story I have ever finished and some of you comments made me very happy to end this here, I hope the ending is not to confusing, just wanted to try and end this quickly, you know, to stop this from becoming long-winded.**

**But still, I think I made the right decision to end it here, and I hope you all agree!**

**Comments and reviews are love! 3**

**The groove is in you~!**


	7. Cheating (Epilogue)

MSML EPILOGUE

_One more minute._

_Let me keep my sanity_

_One more minute._

_Let me keep my family_

_One more minute._

_I will only beckon_

_For one more minute._

_Or even one more second_

_Aunt Feli, I remembered it_

_I finally remembered it, all for you._

_I sing it every night at the Mental Health Care Centre,_

_Thinking of you._

_I hope you are proud of me,_

_It took me a lot of courage to write you this letter._

_The scientist still don't know about the real and true cure, _

_And there is nothing I can really do._

_So please, somehow, I don't care what way but please,_

_Show them this; tell them what I have wanted to say_

_**Since the day I came here.**_

_From your nephew, Moses._

_xx_

**I had to add this in, it was scheduled for the original ending of the fanfiction but I scrapped it so I could make it an epilogue chapter.**

**What do you guys think will happen next? I want to know! Post a review!**


End file.
